Finale
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: The cast of LOK watches the finale. Warning, biased shipping inside. Read at your own risk.


**Finale**

It was another day in Republic City, as the Krew sat around in Asami's mansion, bored. There were no chi blockers to fight, no probending matches to practice for, nothing.

"I never thought the city could be so…well…dull," Korra let out a sigh, as she stared out the window.

"Oh my gd, guys, you have to take a look at this!" Bolin burst into the room, startling Mako, Asami, and Korra.

"What is that?" Mako asked, staring at the thin rectangular box in his brother's hand.

"You'll never believe this," Bolin started excitedly. "But Mike and Bryan just handed me the season finale for the Legend of Korra!"

The entire Krew gasped.

"No way!" Asami exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Korra jumped up, as she ran over to Bolin. "Let me see!"

"Ah-ah!" Bolin teased, holding it just out of reach.

"C'mon Bo, stop being an arse! Give it to Asami to put it in the DVD player!"

"Hey bro, according to Fandom, you're the only arse right now. But okay, here," he handed the box to Asami, as she placed it in the DVD player, and they all sat back on the couch in eager anticipation.

"_Earth."_

"Oh my gd," Bolin held his hands, barely able to contain his excitement.

"_Fire."_

"This is going to be so good!" Korra exclaimed, completely pumped.

"_Air."_

"Oh, let me go get some popcorn," Asami said quickly, as she got up from her place next to Mako and hurried into the kitchen.

"_Water."_

"What are you kids doing?"

"Oh, hey Mr. Sato," Bolin greeted, as the man appeared behind them. "We're just watching the season finale for the Legend of Korra!"

"Really?" Hiroshi said with interest.

"Wanna watch it with us, Dad?" Asami came back into the room, holding two bowls of popcorn.

"Don't mind if I do!" Hiroshi pulled over an armchair, coming to sit next to his daughter and her friends.

"Okay, quiet everyone, it's starting!" Mako announced, as the recap ended.

"Book one, Air, chapter eleven, Skeletons in the Closet!" Bolin nearly squee'd, as he munched on the popcorn.

"Ssshhhhhhh!" Mako threw him a glare.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet now."

The episode began to play, as the Krew sat watching silently, eating the popcorn.

"Dad, your voice overlay came out really good," Asami commented.

"Thank you, my dear. Bryke made me do that over no less than ten times."

"I gotta say, Korra, I like the chi blocker style on you," Bolin grinned at her.

"Thanks, I'm glad Bryke finally decided to give me a new outfit, considering the only other thing I own, apparently, is that blue dress I wore to that gala Tarrlock threw for me."

"_You two were gone a while."_

"_We were doing reconnaissance."_

"Remind me to never tick you off again," Mako said, turning to the girl beside him with a smile.

"As long as you never two-time me again," Asami replied with a grin.

"Guys, can we get back to the program here?" Bolin interjected.

"Asami, what was that stuff you ate?" Hiroshi asked in concern.

"It almost tasted like the time you tried cooking dinner, Dad," Asami chuckled. "Except worse. Don't worry; I didn't swallow any of it."

"Hey, for street gruel, it wasn't half bad," Bolin defended.

"At least it was food," Korra shrugged.

"Oooh, oooh, here comes the Makorra scene they showed in the previews."

Asami rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she watched the scene unfold. Mako glanced at her.

"C'mon Asami, it's just the script. It's not like we kissed or anything."

"Yeah," Korra added. "There's a reason we only kissed once the entire season."

"Wait, you mean there was no epic lovers kissing scene at the end?" Bolin asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, there was a kiss scene, but it was nothing like the Kataang or Maiko kissing scene at the end of Avatar." Korra replied with a smirk.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just ticked off at how Bryke just threw our relatively perfect, no problems relationship in favor of making the Zutarians from Avatar happy," Asami admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, but that was pretty stupid. I mean, most of those Zutarians jumped ship to Tahnorra after seeing episode seven, and also after Mako acted like the biggest douchebag in the world in that same episode," Bolin added.

"Wait, what's this about Tahnorra?" Mako sat up straighter, throwing a look at the Avatar.

"Um..ah...oh look! It's the scene with General Iroh II!"

"You mean, hello sexy," Asami corrected, narrowing her eyes seductively as she turned back to the screen.

Mako glanced at his girlfriend. "Uh...Asami, we're still together, remember?"

"Hey, I can appreciate the best genes the Fire Nation has to offer," she replied with a smirk.

Mako sighed, rolling his eyes.

_"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines!"_

Hiroshi laughed. "I think that has to be my favorite line so far!"

"The fighter planes are giving me a World War II vibe," Korra commented.

"Yeah, the whole setup just feels like something out of a history book. It's like the United Forces are the Allied Powers, and the equalists are the Axis power."

"So if General Iroh's team is the Allied Power, and Amon's team is the Axis power, and does that make benders the Jews who were persecuted by the Germans?" Bolin asked.

Everyone turned to stare at the Earthbender.

"What?"

Mako shook his head. "Let's not get too deep into analogies, bro."

"He does have a point," Asami mused. "But something on the level of mass genocide is way too much for a kids show."

"Hey, they did it with the Airbenders," Bolin defended. "But yeah, not as extreme. Oooh! They're sending the wire in Morse code! Man, I love this show!"

"It is pretty authentic," Korra concurred. "They really didn't skip out on anything."

_"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone."_

"I love how he says my name," Korra sighed. "Can we rewind, I want to hear him say it again."

"Sorry, no can do. We've got a finale to finish."

Asami laughed. "You're such a fangirl, Korra."

"Hey, even you have the hots for him."

"So true. And Irasami really took off after the end of the last episode."

"Jealous boyfriend sitting right here."

"Sorry sweetie, you know I love you."

The two rubbed noses, as Bolin and Korra made gagging sounds.

"It's the Masami break up scene, you guys might wanna take a look!" Bolin called to them.

_"Asami, I'm sorry things got so messed up between us. But whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."_

_"I care about you too."_

"..."

"...so...did you guys break up, or..."

"Yeah, that was...really..unclear," Korra drew her eyebrows together.

"I think what concerns me more is how Bryke just kind of glossed over everything. I mean, he didn't even mention the kiss or make any sort of reconciliatory gesture," Hiroshi stroked his beard.

"Sorry bro, but I have to tell you, you are honestly the biggest arse in all of cartoon history," Bolin stated.

"Yeah, it's like your entire role in the series was just to play love interest. I mean, it wasn't like you were _that_ necessary to the plot," Korra concurred.

"Hey! I got you on the probending team, didn't I?" Mako exclaimed defensively. "Not to mention, I'm the one who figured out where that equalist rally was, _and_ came up with the plan to save Bolin from getting his bending taken away."  
"Well, first off, Bolin got me on the probending team, not you Mako. Second, I could've gone to Tenzin and we would've figured it out, I'm sure. Third, I would've saved Bolin my way, by just charging in and grabbing him."

"Yeah, well, I mean, I did, ugggh!"

"You're still special to me, Mako," Asami put her hand over his.

The Firebender sighed. "I feel like such a throw-away character right now. I mean, even Tahno got more depth and character development than I did."

"Well, there's always season two," Korra offered sympathetically.

The Krew went back to watching as the scenes changed.

_"And what makes you so special?"_

_"I'm Amon's brother."_

"That...is probably something no one in the fandom saw coming," Korra mused.

"What? ! He's Amon's _brother_? ! What the hell, Bryke!" Bolin exclaimed, gesticulating wildly.

"Bolin, calm down," Mako said, but his brother ignored him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! That's like...what the hell! _How_ is he Amon's brother? !"

"If you stop talking, we _might_ be able to find out," Asami suggested, and the Earthbender piped down at once.

They watched the flashback sequence in silence, munching on popcorn silently.

"Noatak?" Bolin snorted. "_That's_ Amon's real name?"

"Kind of lame, if you ask me," Korra agreed.

"Well, I don't blame him for changing it, I mean, it sounds almost Biblical," the Earthbender continued. "But, uh, what was his reason again for trying to take everyone's bending away?"

"They didn't say," Mako narrowed his eyes at the screen. "All Tarrlok said was that he thinks his brother really believes that bending is the source of all evil."

"That's such a copout!" Asami crossed her arms. "I mean, if anything, he was trying to do exactly what his father wanted, take over Republic City!"

"And he was using non-benders to do it!" Hiroshi sighed. "I'm quite shocked at the moment."

"So he was a bloodbender this whole time," the dark-haired girl shook his head. "Figures. And here I thought for once a non-bender was an actual threat to bending."

"Hey Asami, no one can look at you and not think you're a threat," Bolin grinned, jabbing his finger at her.

"Yeah, in more ways than one," Mako raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I am sitting right here you know," Hiroshi stated.

"Oooh, here comes the part where we reveal Amon for the bloodbender he is!" Korra interjected excitedly.

_"This is what a firebender did to me."_

"Whoa," Bolin's eyes went wide.

"That...really does look nasty," Asami agreed.

"I have to hand it to Amon, he is always one step ahead of everyone else," Hiroshi shook his head.

_"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event."_

"No!" Bolin cried. "Not the Airbenders!"

"That probably has to be one of the most heart-stopping moments in the whole episode," Korra confessed.

"You're on, Asami," Mako observed, as the scene changed.

_"Are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become."_

"Ouch."

"Sorry, Dad," Asami apologized. "It's the script."

"No, you're right, my dear. I'm just glad Bryke didn't throw our family conflict under the rug like they did with Mako's character development."

"Hey! It's not my fault, okay? And I did play a big role at the end!"

"He's just teasing you Mako, relax," Asami chuckled, laying her head against her boyfriend's shoulder as they continued to watch.

_"Naga, over here."_

"_Naga_ rescued you guys? Oh yeah! One point for the Avatar's polarbear dog!" Korra pumped her fist in the air.

"That is...a real copout. Bolin should have just learnt to metalbend," Hiroshi stated dismissively.

"Hey, don't diss Naga! Besides, who else would've saved your daughter?"

"Sorry, it just seems so...unlikely."

"HA! I love General Iroh trying to pilot a plane!" Bolin laughed, spilling some popcorn.

"Yeah, it's almost like Korra try to drive a Satomobile!"

Korra crossed her arms. "Hey! It's not my fault Tenzin was too cheap to get me driving lessons!"

"Oh yeah! There's me lightningbending!" Mako exclaimed excitedly, watching the screen.

"Oh, so you did get some continuity of your character after all," Hiroshi observed. "You weren't able to do that 3 episodes ago."

"Look at that action! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Korra grinned, as she watched herself freeing the Airbenders.

"You handled that scene like a boss!"

_"PRISON BREAK!"_

Korra laughed. "I love you Meelo," she chuckled.

"Hiding under the table, really Korra?" Asami glanced over at her.

"Well, we didn't have time to find the exit!"

"Don't find her, don't find her, don't find her," Bolin whispered. "Aaaaah! He found you!"

"No, Korra, don't lose your bending!" Asami cried, getting caught up in the drama.

"HE TOOK HER BENDING AWAY!" Bolin screamed.

"Why didn't you go Avatar State? !" Asami exclaimed, turning to the Waterbender.

Korra shrugged. "Bryke wanted it to be more dramatic. What can I say, it worked."

"Can we just skip everything else and get to the part where she gets her bending back," Bolin asked, holding up the remote. "Any objections?"

"Go ahead," Asami leaned back. "I really don't want to watch the scene where my father decides to kill me after all."

"Asami, sweetheart, that wasn't me! That was Mike and Bryan! If anything, blame them for turning me into such a monster!"

"It was so jarring, I just don't see how they could've made you do that."

Mako put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Asami, in the end, you capture your dad, so it's all good."

Asami sighed, as Bolin fast forwarded. He stopped at the beginning of the next scene.

"Oh, it's the lieutenant!"

"I kind of felt bad for him," Korra remarked.

_"I dedicated my life to you!"_

"That's pretty sad," Asami replied. "He's pretty good-looking too. Just check out his eyes."

"Yeah, they remind me of Tahno's."

"Hey, you think they're related?" Bolin suggested.

There was a pause for a moment.

"Naaah."

They all watched in silence as Amon approached Mako, who lightningbent him.

"BRO! That was the most BAMF moment you've had this entire series!" Bolin cheered, standing up.

"That really was amazing!" Asami exclaimed.

Mako polished his nails on his jacket, before blowing lightly over them. "Heh, it was nothing."

"...and now he's just throwing you around like a bouncy ball," Bolin sighed, as he sat back down.

"Well, at least Korra finally airbent," Asami said consolingly. "And Amon didn't take his bending away."

"Personally, I don't think the fandom would have minded that much," Hiroshi interjected.

"Yeah, Mako wasn't important enough that getting his bending taken away would've left any impact," Korra shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey! That was low, Korra!" Mako glared at her.

"I'm just saying, that's why Bryke chose me to lose it, and not you."

"It just reinforces the notion that you were a throw-away character, bro," Bolin shook his head. "But I still love you."

"Thanks," Mako said tartly.

"Well, that's the end of that," Asami stretched her arms, as the scenes changed. "Looks like Amon went off with Tarrlok, and the non-benders in Republic City finally believe in their Avatar."

"Bumi actually looks pretty awesome," Bolin asserted. "It's just too bad we only get about five seconds of him."

_"Noatak. I almost forgot the sound of my own name."_

"Don't blame ya. With that kind of an embarrassing first name, I would've also tried to forget it."

_"It'll be just like the good old days."_

_BOOM!_

"Wait, did he just freaking BLOW THE SHIP UP? !" Bolin stared at the screen, jaw falling to the ground.

The rest of the Krew stared with similar expressions.

"Well how about that," Hiroshi leaned back. "Amon gets taken out by a non-bender. Ha. Seems like a fitting end to me."

_"...Korra, I love you."_

_"I can't."_

"You know, I'm really glad you did that," Bolin nodded. "I think a sappy love confession would've ruined everything."

"You mean like the sappy love confession that ends the episode?" Asami raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah. So the Makorra crap did ruin everything in the end."

Korra sighed. "Look, it's not my fault, okay. I was just reading the script."

"And so was I. Besides, it's not like we did anything major. Korra just gives everyone their bending back, and then the series ends."

They watched in silence as the finale finally ended. Bolin clicked off the TV as the credits rolled on.

Asami got up and stretched, yawning. "Well, that was a bit of a disappointment. I mean, there's so many unanswered questions now."

"Yeah, like how was Amon or Noatak taking people's bending away using only bloodbending? Is Korra going to give every person who lost their bending back, even the criminals? Is Rohan also an Airbender? But most importantly, WHO THE HELL WAS LIN BEI FONG'S FATHER? !"

"That's something we all want to know, Bo," Mako put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Asami went over to Korra and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you finally made Avatar State, Korra."

"Yeah, it's too bad Bryke didn't show us having a real friendship on the show. That kind of sucked."

"Well, c'mon," Asami hooked her arm in Korra's.

"What? Where are we going?"

"First, we're going shopping, because you _definitely_ need a new outfit, and then after that, I'm going to give you driving lessons, so you can finally learn how to drive a Satomobile. And after that, we're going to race each other on the track!" Asami winked at her.

Korra's eyes lit up. "No way, are you serious? !"

"Of course, c'mon, let's go!"

"YAHOO! Screw Makorra and the season finale, Korrasami for the win!"

The two girls ran off, leaving Hiroshi, Mako, and Bolin staring after them.

"Well bro, I hate to say it, but I think the finale definitely confirmed that the whole point of having you in the plot was to play love-interest to Korra," Bolin nodded sagely.

"Will you stop rubbing that in? So I was a throw-away, undeveloped character! Geeze, I get it!"

"Now, now, Mako," Hiroshi laughed as he came over, laying a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I wouldn't say you were a completely throw-away. After all, my daughter is head-over-heels for you. However," he adjusted his glasses. "Should you put my daughter through any sort of heartache that she had to go through on the show, believe me that Amon taking your bending away will be the _least_ of your worries."

"Uhh, right, Mr. Sato," Mako gulped. "Don't worry, I love your daughter, and I won't let anything come between us."

"Good to hear. Have a good day, boys."

The two brothers were left by themselves in the living room.

"Well, I'm off to see Bryke. I gotta talk to them about writing in a love-interest for me in season two," Bolin whistled as he waltzed away.

Mako was left alone.

He glanced at the rectangular box that held the season finale DVD, and picked it up.

"Legend of Korra, huh?" He muttered. The box lit up in flames. "There's your Legend of Korra. We all know it should've been Batmako from the beginning!"

_The End._

* * *

_A/N:_

_So...yeah. This is my take pretty much on the finale. I'm sorry, but while I was watching, I couldn't help but picture the casts reaction. And then this was born._

_Masami and Tahnorra forever! Screw you canon! !_

_Anyway, if you actually read this...well...wow. I hope you at least found it interesting. If you leave a review, please no shipping flames, thank you._

_Téa_


End file.
